How to save a life
by free as a bird98
Summary: "You better wise up ,Pony. You better wise up man. You get TOUGH like me and you don't get hurt! You watch out for yourself, and nothing can touch you ,man!". Dallas Winston is given a second chance after narrowly escaping a violent death. All it takes is a second chance and the gang learns how to save a life. Maybe Dallas didn't want to die violet and young.
1. Chapter 1- How to save a life

Pony's pov-

Dallas Winston wasn't just a no good hood. I knew he had more to him than what the eyes could see. I knew his record, it was long from years of crime. I knew little of what had made him so cold. The one thing I knew was that there was more to Dallas. He had loved Johnny with a part of his heart.

I knew he cared at least one person, that was Johnny. I wasn't sure that he loved the gang. But I did know we were his gang. That had to mean something right? He protected us and chose us as friends. Dallas Winston didn't have many friends, maybe we were his only.

Tim Shepard didn't count as a friend, really. Those two were like fire and ice. Although similar in a few ways, they did have their differences. They were sometimes the best of pals when their tempers were at bay. Other days they were compete enemies. It was a sight to see after all, they were fire and ice.

I had loved to draw him in a dangerous mood because I could draw his emotions. He couldn't just be cold inside. Maybe he was just broken, a scared broken little boy on the inside. I was sure that had to be. He was awful tough on the outside. After all, at the end of the day, hood or not, Dallas Winston is a human.

That night was prove that he was more than just a hood. I watched as Johnny died before my eyes. I was stuck in a stupor and my head ached. Dal had ran from that room like the devil was after him. That look in his eyes, I will never forget. I saw feelings and vulnerability in those eyes.

Usually, those blue eyes were ice cold and hard. Like the world couldn't touch him. But I knew the world had touched him. Dallas Winston laughed in the face of the devil on many times. Every thing has a weakness and the world finally found Dallas's weakness. Jonathan Cade was Dallas Winston's weakness.

Dallas had just lost the only thing that he had ever loved. I didn't know where he had gone. The only thing I knew was he had a gone, an empty gun. It was a bluff gun but he was out of his mind at the moment. I had to find a way home and get there.

I knew that maybe one life could be saved tonight. Johnny was unsaveable. I watched as he fought for his life. The doctors had sat around and did nothing. There was nothing that could be done. I knew that Dallas didn't need a a gun r, he need someone. Some body who had patience and was stubborn. Well, he had a whole group of those kind of people.

I knew that he was out doing god knows what on the east side of Tulsa with a gun. An empty gun or not, his life was hanging in the balance. When Dallas Winston wants something , no one can stop him. But it ends, now, tonight, I'm taking a stand.

I might be just a kid but I refuse to lose a another brother tonight. I can't lose another person. I just lost Johnny, my best friend but I can't lose Dal too. I know Dal likely doesn't care that much about me but that's not going to stop me.

I had to think rationally, rational thinking could get me home. My head ached and I hurt all over but I need to find my brothers. I found a payphone and dialed the number of my house. I heard the ring and finally a voice.

"Hello, Sodapop Curtis speaking.", Soda says

"Hey, Soda, it's Pone. Put Darry on the phone, please.", I say tiredly

"Darry, phone.", Soda called

"Hello?", Darry says

"It's Pony.", I say

"What's wrong?, kiddo", Darry asks

"J...J..J.. 's dead , sadness laced in my tired, hoarse and breaking voice .And Dallas rang out like the devil's after him. He had a gun, Dar. I'm at the hospital, could you come get me?", I ask

"Alright.I will be there in a moment.", Darry says

I waited for what seemed like hours_._ I sat in the cold white walled hospital alone in the waiting room. The smell of disinfectant filled my nostrils. I didn't like the hospital at all. Doctors and nurses stopped to ask if I was alright. I responded with I'm fine. But I'm not fine. One nurse made me sit down so she could clean me up.

I'm not fine, I can't seem to understand. How could Dallas Winston blow up when I did not? I loved Johnny also. He was my best friend, the one person who could understand me other than Soda of course. We didn't have to speak to each other to understand. Just one look and we knew what the other was thinking.

I felt like something was missing and my chest hurt. My chest was heavy with pain and grief. I wanted to cry but I felt all cried out. Shouldn't there be more tears because I lost my best friend? I couldn't explain what I was feeling at the moment.

I really just wanted Darry to get here already. I hated being alone, especially in the hospital waiting room. I kept getting many looks for my torn dirty clothing. I didn't care at the moment. Johnny was dead, but he couldn't be. I l knew he was dead but a part of me disagrees.

I didn't like the series of feelings I was experiencing. I really wanted my older brother to wrap his arms around me and tell me every thing is going to be alright. I know that not everything is going to be alright but at least he could try.

I looked up and saw my older brother rush in. He was pushing forward to get through the crowd of bodies. "Pone.", he said

For once I could see Darry's vulnerable side. I knew that superman had a kryptonite and I discovered what it was. He wrapped his strong arms around me and engulfed me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest and close my eyes. I squeezed him tight as he hugged me.

"Are you alright kiddo?", Darry asks

"Not really but we have to find Dallas.", I reply

"Where the hell could he have gone?", Darry questions

"I have no idea. ", I say

We both knew finding Dallas wouldn't be easy. But we had to try. No one said it was going to be easy. Dallas Winston always got his way. He always had but today we had to stop him. One life could be saved tonight. We at least had to try.


	2. Chapter 2- No turning back

_**"Life asked death. "**_

_**"Why do people love me? But hate you.?"**_

_**"Death responded." **_

_**"Because you are a beautiful lie and I'm a painful truth." - Unknow **_

Dallas-

Johnny was dead , he was dead. One minuet he was with us and the next he was gone. We were just talking to him and he sunk into his pillow, he just died. I watched the kid die in front of my very eyes. I didn't understand why Johnny had to die.

Why couldn't I had died instead? Everyone loves Johnny. People will remember him as a hero for saving those kids. I wouldn't have done it. I only went into the building to save Pony and Johnny. It was my fault they were even at the church and I was supposed to protect them. But that's the kind of person Johnny was, the kind that went into burning buildings to save children.

No one would care if I died. Whether I'm dead or alive doesn't matter. People will always see me as a no-good hood and there's no changing that. No tears would cried for me. No words to be said at the funeral. I would simply vanish and no would remember.I have a record miles long, any police officer would be happy if i died. No one would care that a young man died violet and young under a streetlight.

I parked the t-bird in a small ally near a store. I sat in the t-bird and smoked a cigarette. I blew smoke rings as I remembered Johnny. I remembered his dark eyes and the scared look they held. Johnny was so strong, he really was. I don't know why he worshipped me like I was kinda of hero.I am not a hero. I'm just a hood. A hood , someone society doesn't give a lick of care for.

Golly, I miss Johnny. He was always with me. He looked up to me .I might not be sure why but he was like a brother. No, scratch that Johnny was my brother. The closest thing to a little brother I ever got. I screwed it all up. Big brothers were supposed to protect little brothers. I failed Johnny, I was supposed to protect him.

I began to think underneath the starry light of the east side. Johnny had always loved looking up at the stars and I remembered the look in his eyes. He held hope that their might be a bit of good in me. Nah, that's kinda of silly. How could I , Dallas Winston have a bit of good in him?

It was my fault Johnny was dead. It was all my fault, damn it was the truth. It was my idea to take the boys to the movie. I didn't think about when I slashed Tim's tires. I don't think I gave a damn either. But I ended up leaving the boys at the movies because Tim was after me.

If I didn't leave then maybe things would be different. The boys walked with Two-bit and ran into trouble. I would have kicked the drunk asses of those damn socs. They never would have laid a finger on my boys. Of course, Two-bit pulled a stupid move and he's likely kicking himself in the ass for that. He left the boys on their own.

I would have stayed with them and walked Pony home. I wouldn't let Pony be late and Darry never would have hit him. The boys never would have ran into the park and face the drunk socs. Only, if I had gotten there in time. I screwed up and it costed me one of my boys.

The pain in my chest was heavy like hundreds of weights were on my chest. It felt so weighing, it hurt. I didn't understand what was going on with me ."He's just a kid, Winston. ", I muttered to myself. But Johnny wasn't just a kid. He was one of my own. He was a brother, my brother.

I felt so much at once, pain, anger, grief, guilt and sadness all at once. I had been cold and hard for years, I didn't have a need to care before. I hadn't lost something I cared about before. As a hood, you have no choice but to become cold in order to survive.

I couldn't handle it anymore. Johnny was dead,and it's all my fault. I sighted and put out my cigarette. I wasn't sure what I believed about death. I guess any ideas or beliefs , wasn't something I had thought about. If there's a system, I'll go to hell, not doubt about it. But if there is a system, Johnny would be in heaven. A system is a double edged sword.

I run across the pavement, the wind in my hair. I opened the door to the late hour store. There was no turning back at this point. I felt the cold metal of the gun digging into my waistband. I had reached a point of no return.

I shuffled throw the aisles. The pain in my chest intensified and I grew angry. I looked through the magazines and picked one up. I made a mess and even torn a few. "You have to buy those.", the man called

He was in his thirties, a man who thinning brown hair. His glasses were pushed to his nose. I felt his eyes on my every moment through his thick glasses I could see. He wore an apron and a name tag. "Jim", the name tag read

I torn through the paper and knocked over the display. He made my blood boil the way he talked to me. He treated me like dirt and I turned to him at the counter. I pulled the gun from the waistband of my jeans. I said in the meanest, gruffest voice I could manage, "Give me the money."

The man nervously counted the money and put it into a sack. He handed it to me and I watched with careful eyes as he pulled a gun on me. I felt the bullet hit me, a warm fast sensation that felt like something bit me. The blood oozed from my chest. I ran out of the building as fast as my legs would take me.

The blood was everywhere, sticky and oozing. I felt a tinge of pain from my chest. I wasn't sure if it was the bullet or the pain. I found a pay phone and took the change from my pocket. I dialed the number of the Curtis household. I blew up like the devil was after me and the devil was hot on my trail.


	3. Chapter 3- Stay gold

Pony-

Johnny was dead. He was dead. Three simply words that seemed so complex. "Johnny is dead.", didn't sound natural coming out of my mouth. It just didn't seem possible. My head and ribs ached with a dull pain. The blows and kicks my body received from the rumble have left me in a state of confusion.

I knew that Johnny was dead and I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream, cry and kick but I couldn't. I was in this in-between state of mind. I was slipping back and forth from a clouded mind or a clear one. A solid thought didn't seem to stick.

Every emotion my heart felt and every thought my brain attempted to process went over my head. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the cool seat of the truck. Darry drove gently at a consist pace. I heard his voice but didn't register what he said.

I just closed my eyes and allowed my body rest. I was fighting a battle ,a physical and emotional war. I felt the truck come to a compete stop and Darry said something. I didn't understand what he had said. My chest ached with hurt because part of me knew that Johnny was gone. My best friend was dead said my rational side. My irrational side said let the pain take over and give in. My pain worsen as I stood up. Darry basically carried me into the house.

Darry placed me on the couch. He made me take pain killers and take a little nap. I wished my mind would work rationally because I wanted to help find Dally .Darry told me I would feel better after a nap and a bit of medicine. I just need to rest so my mind can clear, Darry had claimed.

No one knew where Dally had gone. Steve and Soda were out looking for Dally. Two-bit needed Darry to doctor him up a bit. Two-bit laid sleeping in Soda's old room. Darry turned to doctor me. I knew I needed stitches but hospital care was something we couldn't afford. I knew it was going to be Darry putting in my stitches.

I watched as Darry put the needle into the fire until it glowed and let it cool. He soaked the thread in rubbing alcohol. "The gash isn't too deep. I can handle this one. It's only a medium dept.", Darry says Darry cleans the wound and prepares the area.

I feel the pulling and tugging as Darry puts the stitches in. His hand is stead and works gently. I hold my head still as he worked. Within minuets, Darry was finished and he bandaged my head. Darry taped up my sore broken handed me an ice pack and told me to rest. I feel asleep with in minuets and was out.

I would wake when the phone rang. I felt better and my mind was clearer when I woke this time. Darry was talking on the phone with a quieter tone as if no one else should hear. I saw that Steve and Soda were sitting in the living room. Two-bit was nursing a beer as he sat on the floor.

"That was Dallas, we have to hide him. He robbed a store and the cops are after him.", Darry says with a calm tone of voice

It hit me, Johnny was dead. I felt the tears sting my eye and Soda put his arms around me. My best friend was gone and there was nothing I could have done for him. The dark little puppy that got kicked too much was gone. I would never look into the eyes of Johnny again. We would never share a sunset again.

"Stay, gold., Pony", Johnny had said to me. The last words he had said to me to be exact. My chest felt heavy like something was weighing it down. I felt like a truck had hit me. I was off in my own little world filled with just Johnny. I savored the few moments when it seemed he was beside me. I remembered being on the run with him. Only a few days ago, Bob had died in the park.

It seems like a life time ago but in reality it was only a few days ago. "J..J..J..J.. Johnny's d..d..de...dead.", I say my voice shaking

"I know, baby.", Soda said gently wrapping his arms around me. I cried into Soda's shirt and he just held me close. I calmed down and my sobs shorten. I came back into the real world when Darry reminded me that we had to find Dallas.

Darry had a plan, he always thought things out. "We need to be organized. The police are out looking for Dal. Prime places Dallas tends to be are Buck's, the Curtis's house, the race track and the Shepard's. The police will target the Shepherds, the Curtises, the Matthews, the Randells, the Cades and Buck. The Cades and Randells won't provide any information because they don't know what's going on. The Shepherds and the Matthews have nothing to do with it.", Darry explains

"Two-bit and Steve, you're going with me. I need towels, blankets, bandages, and the first aid kit from under Dad's bed. Not the one we use at the house, the one Dad packed in cause of emergency on hunting trips. Soda and Pony, you need to stay here. The police will likely be stopping here to ask questions. The state might be on our tail as well. Just keep Pony in his room, stay he's asleep. Soda, you need to tell them that you honestly have no idea what's going on. About your injuries, just say you go in a fight, no speaking about the rumble. I'm out getting last minuet groceries. Why?. We are running low, we didn't leave the house when Pony was gone.",Darry says

Soda grabbed the ideas that Darry needed. Darry carried them out to the truck and put them in the cab. I watched as Darry left us. He took Two-bit and Steve and left. He was determined to return with Dallas. I knew Dallas's best hope was Darry. Superman was on his trail, so was the devil. With the devil and superman on his tail, Dal better keep an eye open.

Darry was risking his own skin to save Dal's. He was risking everything to save Dallas. If caught, he could face a long jail sentence for assistant Dallas. Dallas would be charged with multiple broken laws. Even, Steve, Two-bit and Soda could face jail time. I would be sent to a boys' home, the other males would be sent to either jail or reformatory. Darry would get the worst sentencing for being considered an adult.

Darry sent Two-bit and Steve with the t-bird. The police would be looking for the t-bird. It would be best to get the car out of sights. Two-bit and Steve would simply take the car and park it at Buck's. As for Soda and I , we stayed behide at the house. We were to lay low , throw the police off of our tail and wait for the others to return.


	4. Chapter 4- The forgetful doctor

Darry-

I drove camly, following every traffic law like a first time driver. I didn't want to draw attention to myself. I knew if caught I would face jail time. I was putting everything on the line. Sometimes you take risks, and hope the it doesn't bite you in the rear.

I knew where I could find Dal. I had told him to lay low and just stay put. The cops were too busy trying to find Dallas at other locations. I knew the way they were thinking. The cops would want to talk to people who know Dallas Winston rather well. I knew I had a short window of time to find Dallas.

I wasn't sure what we were going to do next. I just can't walk into a hospital and expect them to treat Dal. Everyone in the state of Oklahoma would be on high alert within hours. We didn't have too many options.

One thing I knew for sure, Dallas had a bullet in his chest. A bullet in the chest is likely beyond to treating abilities. I knew the basics to treating a bullet wound but in the event the bullet is still lodged in Dal, I wouldn't be able to dig it out with risking his life. That was too risky for Dal.

A gun shot wound victim is going to have a small window before they begin going into shock. I was worried but I didn't want to lose another person tonight. I couldn't do anything to save Johnny but I can try to save Dal.

I found Dally in an ally way near a pay phone. He was laying against the wall of an abandoned building. We were in the older empty part of the east. Dal was pale and cold when I found him. I worried that shock maybe sitting in.

I kneaded next to Dal and I felt his forehead. He was burning up with fever. I worried more than ever that shock was taking over. "Alright, Dal. Let's get out of here.", I say

I carry the smaller male into the truck. I bandage his chest and the blood soaks my hands. I cover Dal with blankets and drive as quickly as I can. Dallas needed a disguise to keep people discovering who he was.

I drove home , which increased my chances of getting caught. I pulled into the drive way and found the boys all at the house. "Guys, I know where to take Dal.", I says

"Who?", Soda asks

"Remember a friend of the family, Doc War 2 vet and was doctor. He doesn't know who Dallas Winston is nor would he turn us in.", I say

"That's a great idea.", Soda replies

"Let's go.", I say

Pony and Soda climbs into Two-bit's car. Steve climbs in with Dal and I. The boys follow closely and I drive the five miles to Doc's house. I pulled into the drive way of Doc Adam. I knew he was home because he was a forty year old widower. I parked the truck and climb out. Steve helped me carefully care Dallas to the door.

Within minuets, Two-bit, Soda and Pony followed, I knocked on the door with a careful hand around Dallas supporting him. Dallas was mumbling and I couldn't understand. He was in a feverish state and shock was evident. I was worried about his shaking and shivering. His bandage was soaked a crimson color.

"I'm coming. Who is it?", Doc calls from the door

"It's Darry and friends.", I call

"Oh, Dar. Tell your folks to stop by soon.", doc calls opening the door

"Alright, doc", I reply

It's not like Doc could actually do any harm. I knew we wouldn't get caught if Doc helped because he suffered short term memory loss. He could tell everything that's happened in twenty- five years of his life. But he can't tell me what happened after he was injured in the war, let alone what happened five minuets ago. He would never remember our late night visit with the bleeding young man.

"Come on in.", Doc says

"Thanks.", I say

"What seems to be the problem?", Doc asks

"Our friend here , he had an accident.", I say

"I see, lay him on the couch.", Doc says

The doctor began to work and he looked at the wound. He grabbed his medicine bag and took about many tools. "It's not too deep which means I remove it.", doc replies

"What do I need to do?", I ask

"Get the fire going.", Doc says

I get to it and I begin to collect the items needed. I found the matches , a kindling and the wood. I stacked the wood in the fire place and struck the match. I fed the fire the kindling. Doc moved quickly as he collect his supplies.

"Here, Son. Start drinking this, you need to drunk before I can start.", Doc orders

I watch as Dallas with shaky hands drink the whiskey. I warmed the fire poker as Doc waited for the poke to heat. Doc too a seat and prepared to start. Dallas started to feel the effects of the whiskey. Doc took a tool from his bag. He careful drug the bullet out of Dal. I heard the ding of the lead hit the metal cup collected.

Doc took the fire poker and cauterizes the wound. Dal whimpered in his drunken state. The smell of blood and flesh was thick in the air. Doc switched the wound close and cleaned the area. He bandages Dal's chest and the bullet was removed. "You need to keep his fever down. The only think to worry about now is infection .", Doc says

"Thanks, Doc.", I say

"Welcome.", Doc says

"Can we stay here until he's ready to go?", I ask

"Yes.", Doc says

"Keep the fever down, he'll want medicine in the morning for the hangover. He needs a lot of sleep and rest. Don't let him pull those stitches out, he needs to limit movement. Come and see me if there's a problem.", Doc says

"Alright.", I say


	5. Chapter 5- More than a no good hood

Darry's pov-

I turned to my brothers which included Steve and Two-bit. We were a family and a family we would be. I took a deep breath and said "Go home and get some sleep.".

"We don't want to leave you.", they argued

"Dallas and I are safe. Doc can't remember a thing. I'll have to remind him a thousand time. This is the only place Dal can remain. I 'll be fine.", I say

"But...", they argued

"Go home, get some sleep. I've got this. I see you in the morning.", I say

"Alright.", Steve grumbled

"I wanted to stay.", Two-bit mumbled

"Fine.", Soda says

"Really?", Pony mumbled

"Good night.", I say

I felt like a teacher to a bunch of little children. I felt this way quite often. I noticed Dal was mumbling in his sleep. I pushed his blond hair out of his forehead and checked his temperature. He was burning up. "Damn", I mumbled to myself

I need to cool him down. I figured the fastest way was to give him a lukewarm heat from Dal's body would escape and cool his temperature. I tiredly went into the bathroom and ran the warm. I filled the tub to about half and make sure the bath was luke warm. Too hot or too cold to make it worse, lukewarm was just right. I stripped down to my shorts and folded my clothes.

I returned to the couch where Dal laid. I removed his boots and socks. I moved my way up, unbuttoning his jeans and removing his tattered shirt. He remained in his boxers as I gently picked him up. Dallas was mumbling softly in his sleep.

I held Dal in the water and he relaxed his muscles. His head rested against my chest as I held him close. It reminded me of last winter when Pony came down with the flu. His fever burned and I knew what to do. Mama had taught me every thing I knew. I sat with Pony at three am until his fever came down safety.

I sat with Dal as his body shook and he mumbling grow louder. I hummed softly hoping to calm him alcohol and his fever had made him like a child. I never thought I will see the day, Dallas Winston was like a scared child.

"Dal, you're safe. I've got you. It's superman ,I've got you.", I say in a hushed tone

Dal slowly relaxed a bit. I sat with him until three am. The water grew cool and Dally's fever was broke. I sighted with relief as I carried the smaller male to the couch. I went to the kitchen for a glass of water and when I returned Dal was awake.

"Glory, Dar. My head hurts.", Dallas says weakly

"That would be the whiskey.", I say

"Can you give me some pain killers for that?", Dallas asked hoarsely

"Sure, I'll be right back.", I say softly

I returned with the pain killers and handed Dal the glass of water. He swallowed the medicine. And I saw a look I had never seen before. Dallas's eyes weren't cold and hard. They showed pain, grief, and vulnerability. His face showed a gentler side of Dal. He reminded me of a small child.

I thought I would never see Dal as a scared small child. His walls were coming down and I saw the human side of Dally for the first time. A side only my mother had seen a few time.

"Johnny's dead.", Dallas says

I could hear the brokenness in his voice. "I know",I reply

"He was just laying there and then he was gone.", Dallas says with tears in his eyes

I wasn't sure whether this was Dallas Winston talking or the whiskey. But either way I heard that there was another side to Dallas. His story was unknown to me. There was so much vulnerability in his eyes, something few had seen before.

"Dal, why did you rob that store?", I ask

"I just blew up, the devil was on my trail. Troubles' followed me all my life. ", Dallas answered

"I just don't understand.", I say

"Tell me one thing, why are you helping me? If we get caught, your ass is on the line to save my ass.", Dallas says

" Maybe I thin Johnny's right, maybe you aren't as cold as you seem. You cared for him ,and there is good in you, I just know it.", I answer

"I was wrong,Dar. I never should have take the boys to the movies. Maybe this would have never happend and Johnny would be alive.",Dallas says

"If any thing, I'm more to blame since I hit Pony which caused him to run away.", I say

"Why did you not beat my head in?, Dallas asks

"You brought Pony home to me. That cancels everything else out, besides you were just protecting true boys. Is that the way I would have done it? Nope, but the important thing is Pone is fine.", Darry says

"You shouldn't have risk your ass for mine.", Dallas says

"Why is that?"?,Darry asks

"Don't be stupid, I'm a no good hood.", Dallas answers with malice in his voice

"You are more than just a hood, there's a story behide you,and that one I don't know.",I answer

"You want to know the story few know?", Dallas asks

"Yes, please.",I say

"Alright, pass the whiskey, I need it for this story.", Dallas comments

I propped Dal with a pillow and made him comfortable before handing him the whiskey. "It all started when I was young ,and I had no other choice. You have to survive somehow,It all started out as a way to keep me alive, jail was better than being home.", Dallas says taking a sip of whiskey.


	6. Chapter 6- Dallas Winston

_I propped Dal with a pillow and made him comfortable before handing him the whiskey. "It all started when I was young ,and I had no other choice. You have to survive somehow,It all started out as a way to keep me alive, jail was better than being home.", Dallas says taking a sip of whiskey._

_"Being at home was a living hell, Dad drank all the money away. At a young age I learned how to avoid Dad when he drank and I learned how to endure his beatings. I had a kid brother at one time in my life, Houston, Mama called him Hank. Hank's a subject I've been avoiding for years, I know he's still in New York. He and Mama got away from that hell whole. Last time, I knew Hank was seventeen and working a honest job. Mama had remarried to a nice man named David. But I got left out of the equation, I don't fit into their happy story. I was ten years old, hungry and desperate, I had no idea when the meal could come."_

_"Nothing was easy with the life I was living, I was kicked around a lot. The neighbors and my teachers were too afraid of my dad. We were told by Mama to say nothing about Daddy. I always sported some kinds of buries, broken bones or a busted lip. I came to school everyday in my tattered clothes and I was teased. I wasn't always this cold, hard, person you know. I was offered a way to escape at age ten, I was just a kid. I robbed a store and I was paid by the gang __member. I was able to escape but not before I out ran the cops. I was scared as hell, I ran and ran, I never looked back."_

_"It's not like I had a choice, go home and get beat the tar out of me or try to provide for myself. I jumped the midnight train with just a pack of clothes, I fell asleep and found myself in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Any where was better than that place. I slept in cardboard boxes or on benches, until I meet Buck. Buck treated me like a son, some say Buck Marilyn is son tough son of a bitch but deep down he's a sweet man. He let me stay with him and fed me, in return I worked at the rodeos. As, I got older he gave me more work. Of course, at the age of thirteen I would return to the life of crime. Working pay check to pay check wasn't enough, I only stayed with Buck on the nights I worked I only worked on the weekends, where else was I going to stay?. Jail is a better place than hell, but hell is a better place than the life of poverty. "  
_

_"I hated being in a jail cell, I felt like a caged animal. But jail offered three square meals a day, a dry bed and a roof over my head. I began to grow older into a teenager, I just enjoyed rebelling. I had been so caged for years and crime was how I blew steam off. At first, it was a lifestyle but over time it became a thrill. I enjoyed the cops after me seeing how long I could run. Life never was easy and you know what the hardest thing is? Knowing that Mama and Hank got away, but i didn't. I never had a damn chance to make something of myself. "_

_"If I had a Mama and Daddy half as great as yours I'd be a different person. My life has never been easy but it's mine. My kind of people, like Tim Shepard or the Brumley brothers, we die young. No one wants to die violent and young under neath a street light. But it becomes so cold and dark , you can't feel the light pulling for. I don't know I didn't die, but I sure know that I need to do some thinkin'. I didn't die alone like I thought I would.", Dallas said finishing his story_

"Dal, there is some reason you are alive today.", Darry says

"Why the hell did you risk you ass for me?", Dallas asks

" 'Cause we don't let brothers get left behide. I've already lost Johnny and I sure as hell ain't 'bout to lose ya'.", Darry says

"That's a dumb move, I'm not worth it.", Dallas says

"I sure as hell wouldn' be busting my ass if I didn't think you were worth it.", Darry says

"Don't think of me as some sissy or somethin'. I've drank too much.", Dallas says

"I would never think that you were a sissy.", Darry says

"Thanks, Dar.", Dallas says before passing out

Darry took the bottle of whiskey and sat it on the table_._ Darry covered Dallas up with a blanket and started to think. How the hell would they hide Dal for so long? Things would be sorted out later, for how Darry had to learn how to save a life. He knew Dal's story but didn't know how to help him. How to you fix the broken when you're half-mended yourself.


	7. Chapter 7- A little shift in direction

Darry-

I had no idea how to help Dallas. I mean sure I could just be there but what would that do for him? He lost Johnny, the closest thing he had to a best friend and Johnny was gone. I began to dig around for information the next morning. Soda was watching Dal who was sound asleep at Doc's house. He was safe and he need his rest to get he could have a second chance a life and I could save his life.

As looked for information on Dallas Winston, I realized how little we knew about him. It didn't take long to come up with a lie to convince the police to release information to me. I claimed that I wanted to call his family to let them know about their son. The police believed me and handed me the files. I took a seat in the silence of the library across the street and took a seat.

I read through his file and found out a bit of Dallas's past. I understood him better than ever before from reading his files. I discovered he had been abused as a child and he had no options but to live a life of crime, he told me that much. I knew that his brother and mother escaped street life but he did not. But I found out more about his brother Hank and his mother.

Phone numbers and addresses were listed besides their names. I wasn't sure how to safe Dallas but many the answers lay with his family. It wouldn't hurt to give them a call would it? I carried the information under my arm as I walked back to the truck. I drove back to Doc's and I opened the door. Dallas was still sound asleep and his fever was lowered. His cheeks were a bit pink but he wasn't too warm to the touch.

I took a seat in Doc's old office and I took the phone. I dialed the number of Molly (Winston) Carter and took a deep breath. I knew she had remarried to a man named David Carter and she got a second chance, she escaped the hell in her life. I wasn't sure calling Dallas's mother was going to fix Dallas but it was a start.

"Hello you've reached the Carter Residence. Adam speaking.", Adam says

"Hello, My name is Darrel Curtis Jr. and I would like to speak to Molly Carter.", I say

"Alright, hold on, I've got to let Mom know.", Adam says

"Hello, this is Molly Carter. Who am I speaking to?", Molly asks

"My name is Darrel Curtis Jr. I would like to talk to you about your son Dallas Winston.", I say

"My Dallas is a alive?", Molly says in shock

"He is alive and that why I wanted to talk to you.", I say

"I've waited years for someone to tell me that my son is alive.", Molly says

"Oh, god. You have no idea do you.", I say more as a statement than a question

"What is going on?", Molly asks

"Mrs. Carter, Dallas is Tulsa, Oklahoma. He's not doing well and I wanted to talk to you. I'm trying to help him.", I say

"Please call me Molly, Mrs. Carter is my mother in law.", Molly says

"Alright, Molly. I need you to help me.", I say

"Please tell me everything.", Molly says

I explained his life of crime, his disappearance and his most recent crime.

"Oh, my word. I need to come see my boy. David is a doctor and Hank is a lawyer,they could help.", Molly says

"Alright, I'm going to call Hank..", I say

"Thank you, Darrel. I've been waiting years to know what happened to my Dallas and I always though his Dad might have found him.", Molly says

"No, Thank you. Molly, you might be just what Dal needs.", I say

"I'll talk to you later. Call Hank and we'll make a plan to fly to Tulsa.", Molly says

I learned many things about Molly Carter, she remarried to a man named David Carter, a doctor. They had three children together, Adam, Jane, and Matthew. Carter had his two from a previous marriage and Molly had her Hank. No one could explain the disappearance of Dallas nor did the police supply any help. The family have been wondering for years what happened to the boy.

I dialed the number of Hank Winston an I sighted nervously. I wondered how Hank would take the news and I feared the worst.

"You're reached the office of Houston Winston-Carter, attorney at law. How can I help you?", the woman asks

"I wish to speak to Mr. Winston- Carter about a personal matter regarding a family matter.",I say

"I'm afraid he's busy at the moment, umm, Mister?", the woman says

"It's Mr. Curtis. I understand he's busy but I need to speak to him.", I say

"I'm sorry, Mr. Winston- Curtis isn't taking any personal calls.", the woman says

"Just tell him it's about Dallas, he'll know what I'm talking about.", I say

"That changes everything, hold on sir.", the woman says

"I heard you know something about my brother, Dallas.", the man says

My name is Darrel Curtis Jr. and I want to talk to you about your brother, Dallas Winston.", I say

"Dallas is alive?" And please call me Hank,we are just speaking on personal matters, Hank says

"Yes, you're brother is alive. But i need you're help, your brother is in a bit of trouble with the law.", I say

"Of course, I will look into this.", Hank says

Hank and I talked about Dallas's troubles. It seems that many calling this family was the right first step and I only hope it makes a difference.

Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long to update. I had finals and the holidays , then everything is a little crazy with school right now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there is more to come.


	8. Chapter 8- Why?

Darry-

A million though were running through my head. I had so many unanswered questions after talking to Dal's family. It seems like I didn't get the whole story. Mind you that Dallas Winston doesn't like to remember the past, nor does he like talking about it. I saw what it did to the young man just talking about.

I sighted as a put the phone back into the cradle. I wiped my hands on my jeans and stood up. I padded softly into the living room, the boys had gone home to allow Dal some privacy. I had changed his bandage, helped Dal into the shower and then proceeded to assist him with dressing. Dallas was in a weak state both of the mind and physically, he need someone to help him. And I didn't plan to let him out of my sights. I nearly lost Pony and Dallas this week , I did lose Johnny, and I won't lose anyone else.

"Dal, I contacted your mother and older brother, Hank.", I say gently

"Why the hell would you do that?", Dallas asks with his jaw tightly and eyes closed tight

He tried to hide from me with those layers he tends to hide beneath. He turned his back to him and faced the couch. His knees tucked to his chest. The scared little boy within Dal had shown through the mask. Dallas Winston acts tough as nails and can take anything, but remember he is still human.

"I want to help Dal, Hank's a lawyer he can help us. David's a doctor and your mother wants to see you.", I say softly

"I haven't seen Mama since I was ten years old.", Dallas says in a softer tone

"What happened Dal?", I ask gently

"It happened seven years ago. ", Dal explains

_"I was two weeks shy of being ten years old. Mama had enough of Dad and his abuse. Hank was fifteen years old at the time. Hank was a smart boy and although his intellect was not acknowledged until much later, he had a bright future ahead of him. I was just a kid, I could barely read or write and struggled in school._

_We made a plan to escape hell. We packed our bags and no train tickets had been bought. We were going to hop the train and go far away. Mama told Hank to keep a hold on my hand and don't let go. We heard Dad's voice calling out to us, he was sober this time which was rare. Hank started to speed up and I couldn't keep up. He must have forgotten he was holding my hand, I was too small to keep up._

_Hank hopped the train with Mama's hand and Mama noticed I was gone. She could see me with her own two eyes and the train started to move. She told Hank to reach a hand out and grab me. He tried but it was too late, the train was moving so fast and he couldn't grab me. I saw the flash of pain in his eyes and the tears in Mama's. _

_My little bag in hand, I ran as fast as I could. Dad was hide me and I heard his footsteps. I ran into an ally away where I was able to slip under the fence. I ran and I ran, I didn't stop or look back. That's when I got involved with the gang in New York. I was fast enough to escape, I could slip under fences, hide in small hiden places and run faster __Mind you I was small for my age and skinny from a life of poverty. I just wanted food in my belly and a dry place for my hide._

_I was paid to rob a store and I walked into the store. I slipped past and found a necklace that was worth quite a bit of money. I put it into my pocket and turned to walk out the door. But our leader, Rocky pulled a gun out of his pocket and he robbed the store's cash register. I watched as he killed the man and the sirens in the distance. I was able to escape this time but as I grew a little older the violence grew worse._

_A few months later I was given the task of robbing a store with a gun and I was told I would be killed if I didn't. With a gun pushed into my temple, I agreed. I was given a gun and I walked into the little store. I put that gun to the man's head and I robbed that store, all by myself. I was just a little boy and I ran away from the world. I didn't deliver the money but instead left the money on the counter and the gun was left in an ally way. I hopped a mid-night train to god knew were and left New York._

_I was a scared little boy who simply got left behide. I found myself in Tulsa, __Oklahoma and meet Buck who took me in. You know that story, and my story didn't end there. I was able to contact a friend of mine back home , I was twelve years old when Hank was seventeen. Mama married a man named David and they had a child on the was working an honest job with a scholarship and plans to attend Law School. They were better off and escaped, but I hadn't escaped._

"Why didn't you contact your family?". Darry asks

"I saw no point, they have their lives and I have mine. We come from two different worlds now. Our past connects us but our current stories are different.", Dal says

"Your Mama was in tears when she found out you and Hank was relieved you are alive.". Darry says

"I bet Hank's been feeling bad about losing me.". Dal says

"He never forgave him for that.", Darry says

"Well, I forgave him a long time ago.", Dal says

Until Next Time...


	9. Author's Note :Please read,urgent

Author's Note - Updating might be a little hard right now, my Great Uncle passed away last night. We found out yesterday after the pig show. I've written a chapter for "Being Superman Isn't Easy" and nearly finished a chapter for "How To Save A Life." I will update as soon as possible but timing is a little sketchy at the moment. Sorry for this little pause in the stories, I will try to get back to the stories as soon as possible. I just not sure when I can update yet. Thank you for your patience and understanding.

Stay Gold, Free as a bird 98


End file.
